Kakyoku Bikou no Chigetsukage
by makacatori
Summary: YAOI. The name Uzumaki Naruto was an alias to protect the prodigal son of Hisakata Yabai otherwise known as Arashi Kazama the Yondaime. Watch as Kakyoku strives to outwit and over power his enemies and save the people he loves. HAITUS


**Kakyoku Bikou no Chigetsukage **by makacatori

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** The name Uzumaki Naruto was an alias to protect the prodigal son of Yabai Hisakata otherwise known as Arashi Kazama the Yondaime and Karei Karasu. Naruto or Kakyoku strives to become a Sannin and outwit and over power his enemies.

**Warnings:** YAOI (Sasuke/Naruto), Sakura bashing, Cursing and violence, mentions of abuse (sexual, physical, mental and verbal), mentions of suicide and possible sexual relationships

"Blah" – Talking

_Blah_ – Thinking

"**Blah" **- Kyuubi talking out loud

**Blah** – Kyuubi talking in Naruto's head

**_Blah _**– Kyuubi thinking

**CHAPTER ONE –**revised 1/28/07- Happy Birthday to me!

**----- 31 years ago -----**

The young blond boy with impossible green eyes struggled through the snow weary from food and sleep deprivation. His brunette mother, heavy with the bastard child of her sinful lover, leaned heavily on her walking stick. "Just a few more miles to food Arashi, just a few more miles!" She panted hoping to motivate the weak child who staggered, each step becoming harder than the last. "Come one Arashi you can do it!" His mother said "Don't give up! We're almost to Konoha. You want to become a ninja right?" The child nodded mutely eyes dead, "Then we just need to get to Konoha. Don't worry I'll always be with you!"

Six months later in Konoha, after giving birth to her second son, Shikaku, who would found the Nara clan, Alei would commit suicide. Reality was cruel. Every person for themselves. The young blond boy would grow to be known as Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime. His name shielded the truth, he was once Yabai Hisakata, proud heir of the Chigetsukage (Chigo no Getsuei kyou Kage/Child of moon and shadow) clan, exiled to the branch houses for his mother's unfaithful deeds and finally a missing Nin. And only a few years after becoming the Yondaime he would become a martyr.

**----- 31 years into the future ------ **

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, Uzumaki… seven syllables, 13 letters, a life of deception. Naruto was an alias that the third Hokage had given him. His real name was Kakyoku (Song) Bikou (Shadow- surname for the branch houses of the Chigetsukage clan), son of the Yondaime, nephew of Nara Shikaku and son of Karei Karasu. However, he was best know as DEMON, bastard, monster, freak, baka, dobe… and many other creative and nasty expressions.

Naruto was pissed, no pissed was an understatement, he watched his would be assassin being hauled away, bad enough it was an assassination attempt, what made it worse was the assassin was HIS GRANDMOTHER and she KNEW of their relation. And now there were implication that the council was involved with these attempts on his life. No one, NO ONE, but the third Hokage and two council members knew of his relation to the Yondaime, his institutionalized wife Karei, the Uncle who had refused to take him in and the currently struggling assassin. Now the question was how many other people knew? It would not be the sanest thing to flaunt his heritage, blood limit, abilities and wealth. Now the façade he worked so hard to create and uphold was in a potential predicament.

The young blond boy of ten sat still in the throws of contemplation. His usually animated features were a cold mask of indifference. This is how the Hokage found him. Sitting down next to the boy on the sagging bed he sighed. "Attempt 26?" He asked the silent child.

"Attempt 37." Was the emotionless answer.

"I'm Naruto, I should've—"

"There was nothing you could have done." Intoned the child, "They would still attempt to slaughter me whether or not you adopted me. You would just be putting you your family and career at risk. We both know in the end they will kill me and then celebrate calling my murderer the demon slayer. An idolized hero. It's all inventible." The Hokage shivered as the boy spoke about his death as blandly as he spoke about the weather.

Changing the disturbing subject, "How's the academy going? Still playing the idiot?"

"It's is the same as the preschool you enrolled me in. The teachers are biased and feel threatened if I appear too intelligent. The use me as an example and constantly make false accusations so they might punish me. Overall playing the idiot is beneficial in that they will teach me without knowing they are doing it. They assume that I struggle to understand them and thus do not attempt to find excuses to dismiss me during lessons in fear that the DEMON will become too powerful."

"How about the students? Do you have any friends?"

"No, they follow their parent's behavior and consider me a monster of the abyss, though they call me nothing as eloquent. However, the child who survived the Uchiha massacre has found me as a potential target. For what I am uncertain, but I do know he finds me an interesting specimen of his ninja class."

"Now, that is interesting… Sasuke hardly interacts with anyone least of all finds someone interesting. How does he indicate his interest?"

"He watches me out of the corner of his eye and cringes when others interact with me. Overall it's a very confusing situation." _My, my, my does the arrogant child have a crush?_ The Hokage asked himself._ This will prove to be interesting._

"Well, tomorrow is the Genin exam. Do you intend to fail a third time?"

"No, I suppose I will pass. It's getting dull in the academy. I already memorized the entire curriculum and my self study has reached a point when I need to put the theories into practice."

"Very good Naruto. But if you do pass, you must stop relying on idiocy."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Naruto sighed. The Hokage soon left and Naruto soon dozed off into a light sleep. He was fully conscious when his visitor came, though he did not move as the man examined him before disappearing once again into the night.

The only thing the man said was "So this is the child with the Kyuubi. Interesting and I always wondered why such a naïve child would be called demon. Ah, but his beauty will always be eclipsed by the being that had caused so much pain. So in the end, my master will end his suffering. Death does agree."

After the man was gone Naruto whispered "Interesting." And then fell back into the bliss that was sleep. As Naruto slept his tenant stirred.

**So it's time.** The demon muttered, **Time to pass on the power, the role of monster. May you use my power better than I little one. **The terrifying demon whispered. Naruto would wake with a new perspective, a new force to be reckoned with and a new conscious in his head.

**----- The next Day -------**

Naruto woke with a sense of foreboding and slight sickening sensation about his stomach. His senses seemed to have gone haywire. Each sound, smell and feeling (**A/N:** Foxes are from the canine family and canine generally have poor eye sight, so little has changed about his eyes) was magnified to an almost unbearable point. "What are you doing demon." Naruto muttered and to his horror he was answered.

**Just passing on your rights as my container.**

Naruto jumped and his heart beat speed up making the blood pound in his ears. He was hyperventilating and chocking on his own spit. After a moment of claming himself down he asked the demon, "What do you mean? I dearly hope you're not giving me fox ears and nine tails, for I'll promptly remove them."

**No, as much as I would find it darling, **The demon said sarcastically,** for you to be altered on a genetic level, I can only change an allotted amount of aspect**s** of your physical abilities. For instance my influence with enhanced your speed and senses, while another demon might influence you strength or flexibility. **

"And you're making you container stronger, for what particular reason?"

**I'm making you my successor, now before you go off on a rant about how you will never destroy this village… blah, blah, blah. I do not expect you to. I find you interesting, a worthy creature of my power, however short you life span might be.**

"This is interesting. So what do you propose we do?"

**Well, since I am an elemental creature I will be teaching you mastery of the chakra elements and how to convert my chakra into something less potent... **

"Mastery of an element?" Naruto asked raising an eye brow.

**Mastery is different than the common use of elements that your kind uses. Basically it is the power to control an element with minimal use of chakra and lack of hand seals. You can force an element out of the atomic level surrounding you, instead of forcing it out of your chakra reserve. You can also shape it in any form you can possibly imagine. Understand?" **Naruto nodded, **"You better shower now. You have ten minutes till your test starts.**

Naruto jumped to his feet and ran off to the shower in a frantic state.

**----- The Academy -----**

Naruto burst into the room just as his name was being called. "Uzumaki Naruto?" Iruka asked snidely.

"Here!" Naruto panted.

"Okay, for the test you need to perform three bushins, a henge of me or Mizuki, and answer two academic questions." The student leaned closer waiting for the signal to howl with laughter at Naruto's failure. However, there were two who hoped for his success, though one had a look of disinterest plastered on his face and the other remained silent.

"Okay Iruka-sensei." Naruto said lacking his usual enthusiasm and ear bursting volume, however, what shocked the other was the superior smirk on his face. "Kage bushin no jutsu." Naruto called out as three solid clones popped into existence. "Henge." Naruto henged all of the copies as well as himself into Iruka. Naruto quickly dismissed them. "Alright and the questions?" Naruto asked innocently as Mizuki, Iruka and the rest of the class looked at him in shock.

Pulling himself together Mizuki asked, "If there were two paths leading to your objective; one a horizontal and one straight, which path you would take to reach it the fastest."

"That depends on which path I was closest too." Walking over to the chalk board Naruto picked up a piece of chalk and drew a square with a horizontal line bisecting it. He label one side of the horizontal line Point A and a corner Point B and then across from point B on the square Naruto made a point C. He then labeled the remaining cornere then labeled the rest of the corners he labeled D. "If I was at point D or C I would take the straight lines to point B, however, if I was closest to point A, I would take the horizontal line. A straight line is always the fastest possible route." The class and the teachers were astounded.

"Okay, next question. If a ninja had the ability to throw Kunais out from a single direction all at once, how would you bypass this situation?"

"Easy, avoid the trajectory angle. By sliding over or under the angles of out put."

Reluctantly Iruka handed Naruto a forehead protector, "You pass." He said weakly. Naruto quickly took the only open seat next to Mr. Broody AKA Sasuke._ Sasuke was conflicted, while he would gain the title of Rookie of the year, Naruto had surpassed him in raw power. He was uncertain if he should feel angry and jealous or happy that his crush had gained such skills. He decided on a neutral perspective right now._

After Yamanaka Ino finished being tested Iruka dismissed class and told them to meet back in a week's time for the team sorting.

**----- A Week Later ----**

Over the week's time Naruto had worked with Kyuubi on mastering his first element and almost had it completed. Kyuubi was astounded he called Naruto a prodigy. The first element was lightning. He could now summon a ball of lightening between his hands and expand it to the size of a beach ball. It was very much like the Rasengan, however there was no chakra involved. His speed had increased to Jounin level and he was working to reach even higher levels. He was steadily growing into a very powerful ninja.

The week came to an end and Naruto arrived at the academy dressed in his casually clothes he usually wore at home. The worn outfit was comprised of black pants the were tight on the waist, but loose on the legs, a tight open black and red Kimono (Imagine BLEACH'S Ichigo's pants and Kimono, when he performs the second level or final release on his Zanpakuto), a white silk tan top underneath and black dyed straw sandals. His black Hitai-ate hung loosely around his neck. Naruto's spiky blond hair was tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Surprisingly he was early. He removed his kimono and bundled it into a pillow revealing muscled, but thin arms and clearly showing color bone and shoulder blades, which showed only because at an early age the orphanage denied him food and left him to eat the scraps from the garbage. Several large and deep scars scored his back, arms and chest, mementos of the brutal attacks on him. He soon drifted off to sleep. He woke up when the class began to file in, but pretended to sleep as he listened. Sasuke quickly took the seat next to him and right next to the window. Finally only Ino and Sakura had yet to arrive.

"I win billboard head!" Harpy screeched.

"No I win Ino-pig" Banshee yelled.

Oh, yes, how Naruto loathed the Banshee and Harpy. He hated Banshee the most. Harpy had some potential as a ninja, but Banshee was pathetic. (**A/N: **By the way Harpy is Ino and Banshee is Sakura if you haven't gotten it by now). Unfortunately Banshee was 'Naruto's' crush, but Kakyoku's bane. Banshee spotted Sasuke and flew down the steps towards him, "Move Naruto!" Banshee yelled not paying attention to either Naruto's knew look or Sasuke's growl. Naruto lifted his head up and seeing no other seat that would be acceptable put his head back down only to have Sakura pushed him off his seat. However, before she could sit down a gaggle of girls began to fight over the 'open' seat. Sighing at the pathetic situation, Naruto jumped on the desk in front of Sasuke and examined the boy. He really didn't see what they saw in him. Sure he was hot, but he had a down right nasty attitude. Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes with mild shock and confusions. He was trying his hardest to fight the urge to pull Naruto into his embrace and cling to him as if Naruto was a stuffed animal.

Misfortune had it or rather 'fortunate' had it that in front of Sasuke and behind Naruto two boys was having a very animated conversation. In his enthusiasm one boy threw his arms up and knocked Naruto into a lip lock with Sasuke and into Sasuke's lap. Instinctually both boys closed their eyes and Sasuke's arms began to inch forward to grasp Naruto's waist, when suddenly both boys felt a chill and sprung away from each other blushing. Poor Naruto was abruptly the victim of a mass female riot. When Iruka entered the classroom Naruto was hiding under his desk, a very battered Banshee sat in his place. The dumb pink bitch had the misfortune of being used in a kawarimi no jutsu and a henge. Naruto chuckled at Sakura's state and sat two rows back next to Hinata who was poking her fingers together and blushing and interesting shade of red.

**------ The Hokage's office -----**

The whole incident was viewed by three amused sensei and the abashed Hokage. Kakashi turned to Sarutobi with an inquiring look on his face, "Uzumaki Naruto has the worst grades in his generation, but he managed to perform a Kawarimi and henge faster than a Jounin. And the report says the he performed a Kage Bushin?"

The Hokage sighed, "Naruto isn't an idiot, in fact he's smarter than most classified geniuses. He knows because of the Kyuubi he would have a biased education and so in order to bypass this he pretended to be an idiot so that the sensei would underestimate his analytical skills and he could view the rest of the class and lessons without disruption. He knows the Kage bushin because I taught him. He's unable to manifest a bushin because of his high scale chakra reserve that is unstable. He's been slowly gaining control of it. Now Kakashi I can't say anymore, but if you get Naruto to trust you, you might receive quite the reward from the experience. Try to get him to tell you his real name." Everyone's eyebrows shot up to their hairline.

Then the third Hokage continued, "Alright teams are—"

**------ The Academy ------**

"Alright teams are," Iruka began, "team one…" Iruka began to drone. Finally "Team seven Uchiha Sasuke," all the girls leaned forward hoping to be Sasuke's new teammate, "Hyuga Hinata," The girls shot death glares at Hinata, who whimpered. "And Uzumaki Naruto under Hatake Kakashi." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who was staring out the window and a small blush covered his cheeks. This of course was misinterpreted by the maniac fan girls, who shot death glares at Hinata because certainly 'their' precious Sasuke-kun would blush over another male!

"Team eight is," Iruka continued, "Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba under Yuhi Kurenai. Team nine is Aburame Shino, Rock Lee and Yamanaka Ino under Maito Gai. Team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Tenten and Akimichi Chouji under Sarutobi Asuma." Harpy and Banshee groaned.

"Alright, class dismissed for Lunch. Come back later to meet your Jounin sensei." They all quickly departed. Naruto climbed out of the window as Sasuke watched and was soon out of view under the trees. Sasuke sat for a moment before deciding to follow. He soon tracked down Naruto to clearing and what he saw would leave him in jealousy and an obsessive need to possess the blond hair child.

Naruto lay in the clearing panting hard. After a few moments he stood up and took a wide stance, bending his knees till it almost look like he would fall he clapped his hands together he grunted as he slowly pulled them apart as if there was a great force trying to hold them together. The air seemed to wavy around him, like on a hot day and then with a loud crack, blue lightning appeared between his hands, he began to move his hands in a circular motion forcing the lightning to in a ball. Finally when it was in a perfect spherical shape Naruto threw it upwards, when it reached ten feet above the ground it froze and expanded into the size of a beach ball.

"**You're not trying hard enough human."** A disembodies voice said, frightening the spy (Sasuke).

"Shut up stupid beast!" Naruto retorted.

"**You humans are so arrogant."**

"And you're not, you fucking king of demons?"

"**Good point. Now control it!" **Naruto made a face, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as slowly the ball began uncurl itself into a flat blue plane, then like a turbulent ocean the lightning began to pulse and roll. **"Now!"** The voice cried out. The lightening shot downwards into a funnel of electricity the scoured the earth and cracked rocks.

"**Very good, you have now mastered the element of lightning, now we will work on fire. You can have a break now." **

After an hour of rest in which Sasuke admired the contours of Naruto's form. Naruto picked himself up and headed back to the classroom munching on a bag of chips. He discarded the bag in the classroom and took a seat among his peers. Sasuke followed close behind. Sitting in his usual seat by the window. The first senseis appeared and left with their three newly christened Genin. Finally it was only Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto scribbled quickly in his notebook. Hinata watched the blond boy from the corner of her eye blushing and poking her fingers together. Sasuke watched Naruto's reflection in the window. Two hours, fifty-three minutes and twenty-two seconds later their Sensei arrived.

As soon as he walked, eight Kunai and one Shuriken (Hinata's) from three different ninjas shot as him. Now one might ask why the innocent Hinata would fly into such a rage as to try to maim her new sensei… well let just say it was her inner self emerging, a hot tempered bitch with incredible potential as a ninja. (**A/N:** GO GIRL! BEAT HIS ASS!)

"Okay, everyone to the roof." Kakashi said prepared for more flying objects. He quickly teleported as a Kunai with an explosive note on it was chucked at him. They quickly made their way up the stairs and sat down.

"Alright tell me about yourselves." Three clearly visible question marks appeared above their heads. "Okay, my name is Hatake Kakashi, call me Kakashi-sensei, my likes are… my dislikes are none of your business, my dreams and hobbies are irrelevant. And one defining word about me is handsome." Everyone sweat dropped. "Alright now you Mr. Broody."

Sasuke snarled, but answered "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters considering there is almost nothing I do like," He paused here to shoot Naruto a thoughtful look, "It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams' that's just a word... but what I do have is a determination, I plan to restore my clan and there's someone I have sworn to kill."

"Okay Miss Pokey."

Hinata blushed scarlet and answered, "M-my N-n-name is Hyu-hyu-Hyuga Hinata, my likes are medicine, my little sister, working on an advanced version of my Family's Gentle Fist Taijutsu (**A/N:** For the sake of this story, Hinata is a prodigy with the gentle fist, but always messes up in front of her father because she's nervous), running laps and gymnastics. I dislike perverts, people who label other because of ignorance and fear, those who hurt others and those who consider me weak. My hobbies are making medicinal creams, picking herbs, training and perfecting poisons. My dream is to some day show my dad that I am worthy of the name clan heir. The one defining word that best describes me is patient."

"Now Mr. Secretive." Naruto and Hinata raised an eyebrow in protest to Naruto's nickname.

"Okay, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are instant cup ramen, when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku noodle bar. I hate the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day be a better shinobi that the Hokage. And then the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last! My hobbies are pranks and practically jokes I guess… the one word that defines me the best is AWESOME!"

"Alright, of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin, the other seventeen must go back to the academy for more training. The test we are about to perform has a rate of 66 percent failure." He said ominously. "Alright so meet me at training field 41 and don't eat anything, you might just throw up." Finished Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smoke.


End file.
